wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Where's Huggy?/Transcript
Transcript for Where's Huggy? Narrator: Just another typical afternoon in the city. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and the Butcher is up to no good. (Scene: The arcade. The Butcher grabs a stuffed armadillo from the counter. WordGirl and Huggy come up from behind him.) WordGirl: So Butcher, we MEAT again! Ha-ha, get it? Meat again? Heh. (Butcher raises his hands and shoulders.) WordGirl: Hey, that was a pretty good joke, and all I get is a shrug? (He repeats the same motion.) WordGirl: Huh. Another shrug. Well, you’ve sunk to a new low, Butcher! A famous villain like you stealing game tokens? That’s like stealing from kids! Butcher: Yeah, I know, WordGirl. Uh, but I was so close to getting the high score on the "Dancing Fool" game, and then I ran out of money for tokens. Well, I’m not about to let THAT happen again! WordGirl: You’d better put the tokens back, Butcher! Unless you want to start rehearsing the jailhouse jig! Butcher: Forget that, WordGirl! SALAMI SLAM! (He launches a meat attack on WordGirl. She quickly grabs Huggy, who is getting tokens out of a skeeball machine, and holds him up in front of the salami. Huggy ingests all of it.) WordGirl: Good work, Captain Huggy Face! Butcher: So, I guess you’re gonna arrest me now, huh? WordGirl: Well, I’m in a bit of a hurry, so if you give all the tokens back, I’ll let you go. Butcher: I guess that’s reasonable under the circumstances! (He throws a bag of token back to the ticket vendor, knocking him over.) WordGirl: I’m on my way to rehearse. I-- mean, to watch a friend rehearse for the city’s annual Super Silly Pet Talent Show. Butcher: Yeah, the pet talent show! I heard about that. WordGirl: Yeah. You know, one of the first place prizes is a year’s supply of game tokens? Butcher: Oh-- If I had a pet as talented as your chinchilla there, I bet I could win for sure! WordGirl: Okay, no time for chit-chat, move along. (The Butcher walks away.) WordGirl: I’ve got so much to do. (She pulls out a list.) Let’s see-- got to check the costumes, rehearse my lines, listen to Dad's new jokes, review the new dictionary, do my homework…Ugh! (As she keeps reading off the list of things to do, she starts hovering, and gradually flies away, while Huggy screeches and tries to get her attention. Soon she is gone, leaving Huggy stranded. He walks out of the arcade, just as a sudden storm moves over. He stands in the rain and whimpers.) (Scene: The Botsford house, a while later. Becky is inside ironing an outfit. The door opens, and Bob walks in, drenched with rain.) Becky: Bob? Where have YOU been? (Bob slams the door, and screams at her.) Becky: I forgot you at the crime scene? Again? Guess I had too much on my mind. Well, uh-- do you want to see something that’s sure to cheer you up? (He raises his hands and moves his shoulders.) Becky: Don’t shrug. You’re gonna love your costume for the show. (She holds it up.) Ta-da! (Bob looks at it with a shocked look. Mr. Botsford walks up to them.) Mr. Botsford: Alright, you two! Signing you up for the Super Silly Pet Talent Show was the easy part. Now it’s time to rehearse, so you can win first prize! Ho, this is our year! I can feel it. Becky: Right, Dad. Bob, you can try the costume on later. Come on, let’s rehearse. (She sits on the couch and pats her dress, signaling Bob to get up on her lap. Begrudgingly, he stomps over to her and gets on her lap while Mr. Botsford claps.) Becky: (clearing her throat) Say hello to the audience, Bob! (Still upset, Bob takes a breath then begins moving his lips as Becky speaks.) Becky: (throwing her voice) Hello to the audience, Bob! (Mr. Botsford whistles excitedly.) Becky: Hey, Bob, do you know what word is spelled incorrectly in the dictionary? (Bob again moves his lips as Becky speaks.) Becky: (throwing her voice) No, why don’t you tell me? Becky: (chuckling) Well, Bob, the word INCORRECTLY is spelled “incorrectly” in the dictionary! Ha-ha! (snorts) Mr. Botsford: A-ha-ha-ho! This is a great rehearsal! Becky: So you like it? Mr. Botsford: I love it! But, if you’re going to win first prize, I do have one suggestion. (Bob starts throwing a small tantrum.) Becky: Bob, stop, Dad’s trying to help us! Mr. Botsford: Well, maybe your jokes should have a wider appeal. You see, Becky, not everyone shares your love of dictionary humor. Becky: Really? Mr. Botsford: You should have more jokes about Bob there, like, uh, how short he is, or,how hairy he is, or-- (Becky giggles, and Bob shakes his fist angrily. Then he jumps off of Becky’s lap and walks away.) Becky: Or--or--how he has really hairy toes? Mr. Botsford: Bingo! With this material, we are-- I mean, you are sure to win! (As he speaks, Bob is walking toward to the door carrying a hobo sack on a stick.) Becky: Yeah! Hey, what do you think of Dad’s ideas, Bob? (The front door slams shut.) Becky: Bob? Bob? (Bob walks away from the house, and it once again starts raining on him.) Narrator: Later that day, at the Butcher’s lair… (Scene: Just outside the Butcher’s lair. He is trying to breakdance on the sidewalk. Nearby, Bob sits on a bench at a bus stop.) Butcher: Hey… that lonely monkey there kind of rememerates me of WordGirl’s hairy sidekick. Boy, if he’s half as talented as that eating machine, he could be my ticket to winning that pet talent show! And the year’s supply of tokens! (He points his forefinger in the air, and hot dog links start coming out. He tosses them over in front of Bob, who jumps up enthusiastically. The Butcher starts pulling the hot dog links toward him, luring Bob into his lair.) Butcher: Come, my little pet. There isn’t much time to rehearse! (Scene: The Botsford house. We see a stack of hot dogs sitting in the kitchen.) Mr. Botsford: Dinnertime! We’re having hot dogs. Bob’s favorite! (He carries the tray of hot dogs over to the table. Becky is sitting there with a worried look.) Mr. Botsford: Where’s Bob? Becky: I don’t know! I haven’t seen him since the rehearsal. Mr. Botsford: Hmm. I thought the only thing that could keep Bob away from hot dogs was more hot dogs! Ha ha ha! Becky: Maybe he’s in trouble. I’m gonna go look for Bob! Mr. Botsford: Oh! (From outside the house, Becky changes to WordGirl and takes off.) WordGirl: Word UP! Narrator: Meanwhile, back at the Butcher’s lair... (Scene: The Butcher’s lair. Bob is sitting in front of a pile of hot dogs, eating them.) Butcher: Wow, look at you go, my handsome little monkey! (He looks down and sees that Bob has eaten all of the hot dogs, looking sad. The Butcher creates another stack of them in front of Bob, and he starts chowing down again.) Butcher: Hey um, do you think there’s enough time for us to rehearse a magic act? (Bob smiles and holds up a hot dog. Then he covers it with a napkin. While he holds the napkin, he secretly eats something. Then he pulls the napkin away, revealing that the hot dog is gone. He goes back to eating.) (Next is a montage of scenes with the Butcher and Bob. First, Butcher stands in front of a table with a top hat sitting on it. He sticks his hand in, and pull out Bob who is wearing a pair of fake bunny ears. Next, Butcher is balancing himself on a board with a ball under it, and holding sticks with spinning plates on top. Bob sits on his head eating hot dog links, and Butcher drops the plates. Finally, Butcher seems to be working on an act where Bob is supposed to be training a caged tiger, but Bob only eats hot dogs along with the tiger. Butcher is getting increasingly frustrated.) Narrator: Meanwhile, WordGirl searches high and low for her missing talent show partner. Well, mostly high. (Scene: WordGirl flying above the city, looking around. She points down at something.) WordGirl: There’s Dr. Two-Brains’ lair. He’s fiendishly evil enough to hold Huggy hostage! Better go check it out. (She flies down toward Dr. Two-Brains’ lair. Inside, Two-Brains is sitting at a table working on something. WordGirl lands next to him.) WordGirl: Hi, Dr. Two-Brains! Did I catch you in the middle of drawing up one of your evil plans? Dr. Two-Brains: Huh? You mean THIS? (We see that he has been working on a maze.) WordGirl: Huh? Why would a genius scientist like you be doing a kid’s activity book? Dr. Two-Brains: I guess I enjoy the mazes. So uh, anything I can do for you, WordGirl? WordGirl: Um, I just stopped by to say hi! Dr. Two-Brains: Well… hi! You’ve never done that before. (She walks away, toward a cage that is covered with a large sheet. She rips the sheet off.) WordGirl: There’s always the first time-- A-HA! (She looks inside the cage, and sees a rack of identical lab coats.) Dr. Two-Brains: Snooping through my things, eh? WordGirl: I thought Captain Huggy Face was here. Have you seen him? Dr. Two-Brains: No, I haven’t. I’m alone, just me here. Well, me and my all-mouse orchestra. (Three mice are on a table, wearing tuxedos. One is playing a violin, one a cello, and the third playing a tuba.) Dr. Two-Brains: Uh, you in the back, you’re a little flat! (WordGirl takes off to resume her search.) Narrator: A desperate WordGirl continues her search! (She flies toward Chuck’s house. Inside, Chuck holds up a sandwich vaguely shaped like WordGirl.) Chuck: Heh-heh-heh! Why aren’t you talking, WordGirl? Has Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy made you speechless? (WordGirl’s voice comes from behind him.) WordGirl: No, I can talk. (Chuck jumps back, quite startled.) Chuck: Oh, uh-- uh-- WordGirl! (He tosses the sandwich aside.) How did you get in here? WordGirl: I knocked on the door, and your mom let me in. I didn’t mean to interrupt your-- what exactly are you doing? Chuck: Um-- huh-huh, I’m in a play. Yeah, and I was just, uh-- practicing my lines! Yeah. WordGIrl: Oh, so you were rehearsing. Chuck: Exactly! Uh, I- I- uh... what’s rehearsing? WordGirl: It means to practice something before you present it to an audience. Chuck: Uh, yes, I was rehearsing my play. Heh-heh. WordGirl: Well, I don’t want to bother your-- rehearsal, I was just looking for a friend of mine. But obviously, he’s not here. Good luck with your play. (She takes off. Chuck picks up his sandwich and starts talking to it.) Chuck: Okay, WordGirl, we’ll see how brave you really are in my BELLY! (WordGirl continues on to Mr. Big’s penthouse.) WordGirl: Alright, Mr. Big! Where is he-- whoa! (Mr. Big is sitting on his desk with his legs and arms wrapped around in a yoga-like position.) WordGirl: You do yoga? Mr. Big: Yes, I’m not only very rich, I’m very flexible. Watch what else I can do! (He reaches his arm around his head and touches his nose.) WordGirl: Wow. But I don’t think you’re supposed to work while you do yoga. (Mr. Big raises his shoulders.) WordGirl: Another shrug. Everyone is shrug'''ging today. '''Mr. Big: You do yoga your way, I’ll do it mine! WordGIrl: I’m looking for a friend of mine, but I can see he’s not here. Oh, good luck with your yoga. (She takes off again, and resumes her search. Mr. Big leans over and presses a button on his desk with his foot.) Mr. Big: Leslie, I need you to come here and take a letter. (pause) And bring the company crowbar, I seem to have-- tangled myself up again. Narrator: Will WordGirl find Captain Huggy Face in time for the talent show? Does Captain Huggy Face want to be found? Will WordGirl get me a sandwich? WordGirl: Sandwich? I’m searching for my best friend here! Narrator: Sorry, WordGirl, I’m-- I’m just hungry. I skipped my lunch break, so, you know… (clears throat) (She heads toward the ground. Meanwhile, in the Butcher’s lair, Bob is still eating hot dogs while the Butcher stands next to him holding a circus outfit for him to wear. Getting frustrated, he throws it aside. Suddenly, WordGirl bursts through the front door, and sees Bob sitting next to the Butcher.) WordGirl: Huggy! I- I mean, hello strange pet I’ve never seen before, but I’m extremely relieved to find! (Bob continues to eat hot dogs.) Butcher: Hey, nice to see you, WordGirl! WordGirl: “Nice to SEE you”? That’s strange-- isn’t this usually the point where you yell, “Ham-alance!” or “Pork Chop Chop” and attack me with meat? Butcher: Uh, usually, but I’m nearly out of meat. But don’t worry, it’ll all be worth it when my pet here and I win that talent show, and all those game tokens! My feet are dancing just thinking about it! WordGirl: But this isn’t your pet! Shame on you, Butcher! Butcher: Hey, I found him! He was sitting on a bench with his hobo sack. Finders keepers, WordGirl! WordGirl: (To Bob) Hobo sack? You ran away? (Bob raises his arms and lifts his shoulders.) WordGirl: Wow, what is this, national shrug day? Butcher: Uh, what exactly is a shrug? WordGirl: A shrug is when you raise your shoulders up instead of saying “I don’t know” or “I don’t care.” See? (She demonstrates.) Butcher: Oh! I get it! Thank you! WordGirl: Now Butcher, you need to return this pet. He’s probably someone’s best friend. Maybe even her sidekick. Maybe he didn’t show up for dinner, and his owner was really worried. And maybe she started thinking that she might never see him again. And that made her very sad. And maybe she flew-- I mean, looked-- all over the city for hours, worried sick! I mean, she doesn’t know what she’d do without him. (Bob has paused his hot dog eating frenzy, and looks at her sadly. He sniffs briefly to fight back tears, then quickly glances over at her and resumes eating. The Butcher is also touched by her speech.) Butcher: (emotional) I never thought of it like that. Of course, WordGirl. You bring that pet back to the owner. I gotta go in the back now… I got somethin’ in my eye… WordGirl: (to Bob) Sorry again for flying off without you. And for ignoring your feelings about the costume. And the jokes. (At first, Bob frowns at her and continues eating. Then he stops, raises his shoulders, and smiles. WordGirl gives him a big hug.) WordGirl: Now is there anything I can do to make it up to you? (Bob thinks about it, and gets a sly look on his face.) (Scene: Later, at the Super Silly Pet Talent Show. The camera focuses on the stage, where the curtains are closed.) Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for our next act, Bob and Becky! (The curtains open, and we see that Becky and Bob are ready for their ventriloquist act. But this time, Becky is sitting on Bob’s lap, playing the part of the dummy. She is wearing a blonde wig and suspenders, which Bob is dressed in a suit and top hat. He chatters something to Becky, then Becky moves her lips while Bob throws his voice. The audience roars with laughter.) Mr. Botsford: Bravo! Ha-ha-ha-ha! Bravo! That’s my daughter! (Backstage after the competition, Becky talks with Bob.) Becky: I can’t believe we did so well! We barely had time to rehearse! (Bob chatters at her.) Becky: You’re right. We do make a great team. (He chatters again.) Becky: Yeah, you DO look good in a tux! Mr. Botsford: Maybe that’s why they call a tux a "monkey suit"! Huh? Ha-ha-ha! You can use that one in your act if you want. (He hands them a bouquet of flowers. Becky and Bob groan at his attempt at humor.) Mr. Botsford: We’re taking this show on the road! What’s the deal with airplane food? Becky: Thanks Dad. Maybe next year. Right, Bob? Narrator: And so, it’s another WordGirl episode of-- um, episode of-- sorry, they just handed me this script. (laughs) I had no time to rehearse. (Becky, Bob and Mr. Botsford raise their shoulders.) Narrator: Don’t shrug at me. I’m a professional. You know, I’ll prove it. Tune in next time for another exciting episode of WordGirl! See? Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes